First Impressions
by RegretfulDragon
Summary: Blurr returns to Earth to find that a lot has changed over the stellar cycles. For WavyTheFur. Random drabbles. Totally insane are we. Implied past one-sided Blurr/Bumblebee, hinted Prowl/Bee
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For WavyTheFur. Don't ask why or what I am doing exactly. We just started talking and if you've read her story, Hunt You Down, then you'd kinda know what's going on her. Nothing to be taken too seriously, I guess. Just a little fun and slight Blurr abuse. Heh.

This would be the part where I say 'Read and Review please' but I personally don't care with this one. It was done in like 20 minutes and it's not my best work plus it was just for fun so eh. Review or don't, I don't care. I'm going to sleep.

* * *

**Title:** First Impressions

**Characters:** Blurr, Echo (OC femme)

**Summary:** Blurr returns to Earth to find that things have changed over the stellar cycles

**Rating:** G

**Warnings: **none

* * *

The space bridge sitting atop Sumdac Tower was a moderately used one. Ratchet often made trips back to his clinic on Cybertron for supplies, Bulkhead was often called upon to go perform maintenence on the space bridges there, Optimus for his occasional meetings with Ultra Magnus, and Prowl used it once a every other month to go check on the students at the Cyberninja Academy. Every once in awhile, a select few Cybertronians visited Earth to see if it was worth a temporary transfer that sometimes became permanent.

It was a surprise to the few Cybertronians guarding the bridge when the machine activated with a blue orb of transwarp energy. A few nanosecs passed before anyone came through, and that someone happened to be a long, unseen Elite Guard agent. Blurr. He hit the ground with a grunt of surprise and rose to his pedes.

"Agent Blurr?" The guards cried in unison, rushing to the mech's side to see if he needed help. However, he didn't pay them any mind and was gone before either could stop him.

_'I-have-to-find-Bumblebee-and-the-others-and-tell-them-what-happened-to-me. I'm-sure-they've-all-been-wondering.'_ While the fast-paced thought ran through his meta, deep down, his real concern was to see if Bumblebee had come to his senses and left that prat of ninjabot.

However, Detriot had changed over the stellar cycles he'd spent trapped in one of Cybertron's garbage dumps and even longer being repaired, his spark being transferred to a preconstructed protoform, but his processor had taken awhile to reboot. Now that he was up and running (something he was truly grateful for), his only thought was to catch up on lost time he could've spent with the yellow mech.

_'Slag! This-place-is-so-confusing-now! How-am-I-supposed-to-find...'_ A flash of yellow and black distracted him, making him skid to halt. Whatever it had been, it wasn't in an alt mode. It was a Cybertronian. _'Bumblebee?'_ Picking up his speed, he raced after what he thought was the yellow mech. He caught up to him in no time. Once Blurr saw the same yellow-and-black color scheme, he tackled the bot, throwing his arms around them.

"Bumblebee !It's-so-good-to-see-you!"

"Uh...I think you're confusing me with.." Blurr didn't seem to notice that the voice speaking to him had a feminine edge and continued speaking in his usual barely coherent pace.

"Hey-Bee-I-have-to-know. Are-you-still-with-that-stuck-up-aft-of-a-ninja-bot?" Silence greeted him. Then...

_CLANG!_

A yellow and black fisted servo slammed into the side of his faceplate spending him sprawling to the ground. Holding his cheek, Blurr looked up in bewilderment, his optics widening when he saw that the form he'd been holding onto under the belief that it was Bumblebee was a femme.

"How _dare_ you talk about my _father _like that!" Sky-blue optics narrowed at him, her denta clenched into a disdainful sneer. Blurr couldn't help but notice her lip-components were two-tone, not common with femmes, the top lip a light yellow while the bottom was black. He took a moment to look her over.

Curved arm guards that tapered to points just above her elbow and over her servos. The guards on her legs also tapered to points over her knee joints. Black stripes decorated her armour just above the edges. Looking closer at her, he saw that her helm looked like Bumblebee's own with minor differences (no horns, the curved lines, the metal that framed her faceplates like bangs, and ponytail attachment), but her chassis, with its black 'W' and partially intersecting racing stripe design, looked the most like...

"Prowl-is-your-father?" He could only meekly ask, feeling his spark sink. As if to answer, he heard her comm. link crackle with static until a familiar voice came through.

**:Echo, you're needed back at base. Drive carefully: **Giving Blurr one last glare, she tapped the side of her helm to respond and turned on her heel.

"I'm not a sparkling anymore, Dad. I know how to drive. I'm on my way." Shifting to an alt mode Blurr recognized as a something humans called a motor-cross bike, she sped off down the streets, weaving in between cars and trucks until he couldn't see her anymore.

Blinking in surprise, Blurr got to his pedes, rubbing his stinging cheek-plate. With something like apprehension, he realized he'd fragged off Prowl and Bumblebee's youngling femme. He decided it would be best if he avoided the Autobot's base for a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Second Encounter

**Characters:** Blurr, Optimus, Prowl, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jettwins, Bulkhead, Jazz, Echo (OC femme)

**Summary:** Blurr meets up with Echo again at the Autobot base

**Rating:** G

**Warnings: **none

* * *

"Listen up, team. We got a new bot joining us." Optimus's semi-booming voice grabbed the attention of every bot in the room. Bumblebee and the Jettwins looked up from their videogame, Bulkhead from his painting, and Ratchet from fiddling with his old war wound. A litte ways off from the main room, Prowl and Jazz halted their training with Echo who shuttered her optics curiously. A new bot? There hadn't been a new bot join the team since Jazz, the Jettwins, and Arcee had decided to stay on Earth with them, and that was when she'd been sparked.

"Who's joining the team, Boss-bot?"

"Well, he's not joining permanently. More like visiting," He motioned for the mech in question to come in and turned back to his team, "It's a faceplate we've not seen in awhile. Welcome back, Blurr."

All the mechs present wore a similiar expression of shock at the sight of the blue spedster standing beside Optimus. He hadn't been seen or heard from since Megatron's spacebridge exploded in the mines all those stellar cycles ago. Several jumped at the chance to greet their old acquaintance, save for Prowl who had his reasons, but neither reached him before a blur of yellow and black beat them to it, and Blurr himself was sent sprawling to the ground.

"Echo!" Bumblebee cried out in bewilderment. The femme didn't pay her carrier any mind, rubbing her knuckles where they'd met Blurr's faceplate. Any other time, Prowl might've considered smirking in approval, but he couldn't understand what had prompted his daughter to act so brashly. She didn't even know the mech.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Blurr stared up wide-opticed at the femme. It had been four solar cycles since their first meeting, and, as he expected, she hadn't forgotten him or what he'd said to frag her off.

"I-I-I..." For the life of him, he could not form even a full sentence, only a fast-pace stammering. Her optics narrowed near to slits at him.

"What? Are you here to insult my mother, too?" This got Prowl and Bumblebe's attention From the sounds of it, the two had already met, and the spedster must've said or done something to piss her off and holding a grudge was a trait she'd inherited from her mother. Blurr didn't have an answer for her which only seemed to make her madder. Before she could do anything, though, Jazz leapt between the two, holding his servos up in a placating gesture.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, Echo. You're only making yourself look bad." The femme's gaze flicked between Jazz and Blurr, blue optics practically burning holes in Blurr's armour. For a moment, the blue racer didn't think he was going to survive without getting his arms ripped off. After a few kliks, Echo vented a reluctant sigh and walked off, disappearing down the hallway without a word to any of them.

With the femme gone, Blurr allowed himself to get to his pedes with Jazz and Optimus's help, thanking Primus that the white and black had managed to at least calm her down. Bumblebee came over, looking quite sheepish and a little embarrassed.

"Are you alright, Blurr? She hit you pretty good," Bumblebee threw a glare Prowl's way, "I told you not to teach her that." A smug smirk decorated Prowl's faceplates.

"It's not my fault she wanted to learn." Bumblebee rolled his optics and looked back at Blurr who offered a small nod.

"I'm-fine-Bumblebee. It's-not-the-first-time."

"About that," Prowl had finally joined the small group gathered around the Intel agent, his arms crossed as he regarded Blurr with an accusing stare. Blurr began to wish he hadn't said what he'd said a few days ago, "What did she mean by 'insult my mother too'?" The spedster was sure Primus was out to get him somehow.

**Title:** Catching Up

**Characters:** Blurr, Bumblebee

**Summary: **Blurr and Bee catch up on each other's lives

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** none

* * *

The rest of Blurr's day at the base had gone fairly well. Prowl had, of course, given him an audio-full when he finally learned what Blurr had said to tick Echo off, but other than that, he got along with everyone and was even given his own room to stay in for as long as he was there. At the moment though, he and Bumblebee were sitting on the concrete couch in the main room, both using the opportunity of everyone going to bed as a chance to catch up.

"So you were crushed into a cube by Shockwave?" Bumblebee repeated what Blurr had just told him, amazed that he could understand the mech. However, Blurr was making an effort to slow his speech so that he could be understood. The blue mech nodded and continued his story, always mindful of his pace.

"Yeah. You know getting crushed really hurts, but somehow my sparkchamber remained intact. I ended up in a garbage dump and was there for a good...475 stellar cycles before someone realized there was an active spark in that cube."

"How did you stay online all that time? With no energon or anything else?" Blurr laughed as though the yellow mech had asked a question with a painfully obvious answer.

"Well, with almost all my systems offline, the only thing that had to be supported was my spark so less energy and energon was used. I could've lasted another hundred stellar cycles like that, but I was getting rather bored. I thought, though, when they transferred my spark to that protoform, I'd be alright to go then, but for some reason, my new processor was slow to come online. I had no choice but to wait until I was fully online and proved to the medics that I was fine before I ever left that hospital." Speaking slowly was not a trait Blurr was exceptionally good at and was sometimes painful for his vocals, but he was adjusting to it. Bumblebee nodded his helm in understanding.

"Not sure how you managed it, but it's great to know you're alright." His acknowledgement of concern brought a smile to Blurr's white faceplates. It disappeared though as he looked away, another thought entering his meta and a lot of it had to do with Echo. Her exsistence proved to him that the chance he'd been waiting for was long gone, but he figured there was no harm in simply asking. The Intel bot seemed to fidget as he considered how to word his next question.

"So-you-and-Prowl-huh?" It took Bumblebee a moment to decipher what he'd been asked, since Blurr had reverted back to his fast speech. As soon as he did however, understanding dawned in his processor, and he smiled, nodding.

"Yup. We're bonded, and you've met our sparkling so there's no surprise there."

"Well, it was shocking, but she's certainly a pretty femme." Blurr offered as nice as possible. Why not try and win someone's favor in the small family? A grin formed on Bee's faceplates, one that showed he was being his usual cokcy self.

"Thanks. She gets that from me obviously."

_'Thank, Primus.'_ Blurr thought, trying to keep from smirking. Suddenly, a small, sad smile replaced Bumblebee's grin and looked away, his optics displaying a sorrow Blurr didn't think could exsist in the normally upbeat mech.

"She would've had an older sibling if my body had allowed it." He didn't need to ask, he didn't want to ask. Before they'd gotten Echo, Bumblebee had lost a sparkling, his first sparkling, and he could only imagine the spark-ache it must've caused for both Bumblebee and Prowl. The spedster felt guilty now for even hoping that he might still have a chance with the scout. Bumblebee had brought up an old and obviously still painful wound, and Blurr was lost on what to say. After a few nanokliks, Bumblebee saved him the trouble by standing up and making a show of stretching and yawning, "Well, it's late, Blurr. I better get to bed before Prowl comes looking for me. Night."

"Good Night, Bee." Blurr mumbled, still frozen in shock as Bumblebee trudged down the hallway. Once he was gone, Blurr allowed himself to sulk. He had a feeling that in morning, Prowl was going to jump on him for upsetting Bee, and he had no idea how he was going to defend himself or talk his way out of it. Maybe catching up hadn't been such a great idea.


End file.
